We're Dancing With Wags The Dog
We're Dancing With Wags The Dog 'is a Wiggles song from the Toot Toot! video and album. Since its release, it has been sung at many concerts. Since 2016, the song is now called "'Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog". Lyrics Shake our hips with Wags the Dog, Turn your head and groove along, Shake your hands and move your knees, We're dancing with Wags the Dog. Now put your hands up in the air, Point them down once you've got them there, Skip along like Wags would do, We're dancing with Wags the Dog. A-roo, doggie, Now we're singing it too, You can sing it too, Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, Now Wags is digging, we're all digging too. Shake our hips with Wags the Dog, Turn your head and groove along, Shake your hands and move your knees, We're dancing with Wags the Dog. A-roo, doggie, Now we're singing it too, You can sing it too, Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, Now Wags is digging, we're all digging too. Song Credits Trivia * In the current generation versions, Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards, although he is seen playing it in the music video, and voicing Wags the Dog in the 1998 version. * In LIVE Hot Potatoes!, Greg is shown playing Murray's red guitar. * The 1998 version is used on the A Day with the Wiggles PC game. * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio in addition to performing it live in Wiggledancing! Live in Concert. * On January 28th 2018, the Dance Dance! version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. * On Xuxa's album and video Só Para Baixinhos 2, the Brazilian version is Dançando Com O Txutxucão. * On Panda Vai à Escola, Vol. 2 album and video, the Portuguese version is O Esconde Esconde Do Panda. * In the US, the song was first released on the Yummy Yummy album. * The English version plays in C whereas the Brazilian version plays in A. Appearances/Performances Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:The Wiggles in Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Action Songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:Dance Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 10 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Spanish songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Day With The Wiggles Songs Category:Toot Toot! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1999 video) songs Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs Category:Dance to the Wiggly Radio Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:The Mariachi Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:The Wiggly Safari Show Songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Xuxa Songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:Re-make songs Category:The Latin American Wiggles Category:2020 Category:2020 songs